mickeymouselover2001s_big_balloon_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MickeyMouseLover2001/MML2001 BBP Advent Calendar 2019
From today to possibly january or feburary I will randomly select one of these balloons listed below every day, and each time we mention the balloon during the day of its advent, we all scream like Pee-Wee's Playhouse. Today's Balloon of the Day is.... THE DELICIOUS ONE!!!! Advent Calendar History #October 12th - Mario and Yoshi (Nintendo) #October 13th - Chase from Paw Patrol (Spin Master & Nickelodeon) #October 14th - Garfield and Odie (Paws.Inc) #October 15th - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studio) #October 16th - Felix the Cat (Dreamworks) #October 17th - Shea the Superstar (Shea The Animation Superstar) '' #October 18th - Alpha Lexa '''(pocket.watch) '''and Macy's Trio Stars #October 19th - Miraitowa and Someity '(The 2020 Olympics) '''and Superman '(DC Comics) #October 20th - Pinkfong (Pinkfong Entertainment Inc) 'and Hello Kittty '(Sanrio) #October 21st - Lincoln Loud (Nickelodeon) #October 22nd - Freida the Dachshund (Macy's) #October 23rd - Combo Panda (pocket.watch) #October 24/25th - Sinclair Oil Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil) 'and Kirby '(HAL Laboratories) #October 26th - Talking Tom (Outfit7) 'and Harold The Fireman #October 27th - True and Bartleby '(Netflix & Guru Studios) 'and Angry Birds' Red '(Rovio Entertainment) #October 28/29th - Goku (Funimation) 'and Pop Fizz '(The Gremlin Gang) #October 30th/31st - Woody Woodpecker (Universal Studios) 'and Kit N Kate '(Toonbox Animation) #November 1st/2nd - Buzz Lightyear (Disney/Pxar) 'and Green Eggs and Ham '(Netflix) #November 3rd/4th - Spongebob and Gary (Nickelodeon) 'and Smile '(Wal-Mart) #November 5th/6th - Pusheen (The Pusheen Corporation) 'and Mickey Mouse '(Disney) #November 7th - Sunny the Snow Pal (Macy's) #November 8th - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sega) ' #November 9th - Betty Boop '(King Features) #November 10th/11th - Smokey Bear (United States Postal Services) and ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) #November 12th/13th - Oswald (Nickelodeon) 'and Flying Fish '(Macy's) #November 14th - Olive Oyl (King Features) #November 15th - Happy Hippo (Macy's) #November 16th - Blue (Nickelodeon) #November 17th - Kool-Aid Man (Kraft Foods) #November 18th - Shine (Nickelodeon) #November 19th - PBS Symbols (PBS Kids) #November 20th - Lana and Sky (The Gremlin Gang) #November 21st - The Pink Panther (MGM) #November 22nd - Tibby, Tooey, and Bumpus from Weebles (Playskool) #November 23rd - Thomas the Tank Engine (Mattel) #November 24th - Cloe the Holiday Clown (Macy's) #November 25th - Sugar Bear (Post Cereals) #November 26th - Link (Nintendo) #November 27th - Lucy From 64 Zoo Lane (Millimages) #November 28th - Wild Thing (Harper Collage Children's Books) #November 29th - Wiggle Worm (Macy's) #November 30th - Macy's White Stars (Macy's) #December 1st - Doraemon (Fujiko Pro) #December 2nd - Pumpkins (Macy's) #December 3rd - Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury) #December 4th - Oobi (Nickelodeon) #December 5th - Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International) #December 6th - Popeye (King Features) #December 7th - Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide) #December 8th - Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) #December 9th - Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros) #December 10th - Olaf (Disney) ' #December 11th - Donald Duck '(Disney) #December 12th - Go Bowling (Go Bowling.com) #December 13th - Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros) #December 14th - The Very Hungry Caterpillar (World Publishing Company) #December 15th - Trolls (DreamWorks Animation) #December 16th - Red "Believe" Stars (Macy's) #December 17th - Three Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil) #December 18th - Super Grover (Sesame Workshop) #December 19th - Happy Dragon (Macy's) #December 20th - Narpy Cat (Narpy) #December 21st - Tommy, Chuckie, and Spike (Nickelodeon) #December 22nd - TNT (TiffandTuffFanJr1) #December 23rd - Lollipops (Macy's) #December 24th - Catbug (Fredarator Studios Enterprises) #December 25th - Santa Goofy (Walt Disney Animation Studios) #December 26th - Homer Simpson (FOX) #December 27th - The Grinch (Illumination) #December 28th - Robloxian (Roblox) #December 29th - Spider-Man (Marvel) #December 30th - Hey Duggee (BBC) #December 31st - Nick-Noe-Network (Justin Noe) #January 1st - Mr. Monopoly (Parker Brothers) #January 2nd - Sparky (ToonBoomer) #January 3rd - Chippey (CCA and B, LLC) #January 4th - Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) #January 5th - The Delicious One (Wienerschnitzel) Still Avaliable Giant Balloons #Polar the Robloxian '(PolarJack77) #Jay Marcus (JamarcusMudkip) #Luke Deronde (Lukederonde3) #Massive-Head Morgan (JustSomeAirhead) #Woody Woodpixel (Angel Avila Maravilla) #PJ Masks by Hasbro #Bullwinkle J. Moose by Dreamworks and Bullwinkle Studios #Ronald McDonald by McDonalds #Greg Heffley by Abrams Books #Lightning McQueen by Disney/Pixar #Quisp by Quaker Oats Company #Charlie the Tuna (StarKist Tuna) #Animated Elf by New Line Cinema #Count Dracula from Hotel Transylvania by Sony Pictures Animation #Tom and Jerry by Warner Bros.Inc #Dog Man by Scholastic #JobBot by Owlchemy Labs Inc Novelties #Pistacchio and Strawberry Ice Cream Cone #Flower Balls #Circus Balls #Snowstars #Macy's White Stars #2 #Macy's White Stars #3 #Macy's Sports: Football, Basketball, and Baseball #Red and White Pointsetta Ornament #Beach Ball Clusters #Charlie, Kit and CJ Elves #TVOKids Letters Heritage Balloons #Pinheads (Animagic) #Emojis (Apple) #''Maracus the Magic Snake'' ''(Stairdefeater)'' #Telecast Caper (LostMedia1998) Joke Balloons *Dirty Duck *Farfour Mouse *Bubsy Bobcat *Roman the Mischievous Map *Three Wishes (Nathn3) Balloonicles #Red the Loud Engine (Gunnar Tarbox) #Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em #Energizer Bunny #Aflac Duck #MiBro #Rollerblader Riley (SportyGal) #Swashbuckling Sarah (Sarah West) #Clara Cutie (Cutiesunflower) Category:Blog posts